


Patient Kylo

by Zeekcat101



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeekcat101/pseuds/Zeekcat101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are selected by General Hux to take over as Kylo Ren's personal doctor. You're terrified at first, but things turn out much better than either of you expected. :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disclaimers and junk as I don't own Star Wars or any characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promotion

You have been working on the Starkiller Base for 8 months now. You kept to yourself mostly, making small talk with co-workers when need be. You worked in the medical sector of the ship. You were a secretary who handled mostly paperwork and a few check-ups when the doctors were busy. It's not that you weren't trained to do more, in fact you were more qualified than half the doctors on the ship, but you were lucky to even have the job you did on this ship. It was busy work and you were paid decently so you never complained.  
Today started no different than any other. You entered the commons and grabbed your breakfast. You sat by your acquaintances at your usual table. One man, Sebastian was his name, was grumbling when you sat down.  
"I'm just so tired of this shit! Why is he on this ship if all he's going to do is wreck everything he sees on one of his tantrums!" he yelled furiously. You asked a woman next to you what happened. She whispered to you that Sebastian's station had been destroyed by the force-using Commander of the ship, Kylo Ren. You nodded your understanding as Sebastian continued to vent to everyone at the table. You had only seen Ren a handful of times passing through hallways. He was an intimidating man, you made an effort not to stare at him too long when you did see him, afraid he would be thrown into one of his fits of anger because of you. You quickly finished your food, anxious to be out of the room where the Commander was being so badly talked about. You didn't want to be around if he found out.  
When you arrived you noticed it was unusually busy for so early in the morning. Nurses and doctors bustled about looking busy, but according to your records there weren't any appointments scheduled for another half hour. You shrugged it off and headed to your desk in the middle of the room only to be met by none other than General Hux. He looked vaguely annoyed as he turned to address you. You felt yourself stiffen at his intense gaze.  
"Officer (y/n), how are you this morning?" You tried your best to look professional as you answered "Well, sir. Is there something I can help you with?" He nodded, and you felt yourself grow embarrassed as he looked you up and down. You felt as though he was inspecting you, and your heartbeat quickened. Did you do something wrong? Finally he spoke. "Yes, actually. I'm giving you a promotion." You sighed with relief then looked up in excitement. It was about time your skills were recognized! "Th-thank you sir! I'm glad you find my skills to be-" "-Yes alright you will be given your own patient for this, one of importance on this ship. When they are not in need of medical assistance you will continue to do your current job. Do you think you'll be able to handle that?" You nodded quickly despite being interrupted. "Good, follow me to your new station."  
He turned and led you down one of the back halls. At the very end of the hall he punched in a code to the door and you followed him into the room. It was an average clinic room, medical equipment displayed around the room and on shelves. Hux turned to you then. "Will this room do?" You nodded again. "Yes sir, but if I may ask... who will my patient be? I wasn't aware of anyone being let go here." He sighed. "Well Officer (y/n), your patient... is going to be Kylo Ren." Your eyes widened in fear. "Commander Ren sir?" "Yes. It has come to my attention as well as the head doctor here that he has never come in for any examinations. It would be in the First Order's best interest to have their Knight of Ren be in good health. Our Grand Leader Snoke has ordered it in fact. So I will inform Ren that he must come in for full examinations as he has no prior medical history on this ship." He gave you a very serious look. "I am aware he may be... difficult to work with, but as it is ordered by Snoke you should have no reason to fear him. Now, do you have any questions for me?" You shook your head, and he quickly swept out of the room. When the door slid shut you collapsed into one of the chairs in the room. You've been dreaming of getting a promotion since you were hired but... Commander Ren? You felt your stomach turn inside of you in fear. You didn't even know when he was supposed to come! After gathering yourself for several minutes, you decided to return to your desk outside. You couldn't forget your other job after all, and the work distracted you for a bit from the growing anxiousness you felt.  
The morning went by rather quickly despite your worry, and there was still no sign of the Commander. You took your lunch break and returned to your desk. You were halfway through writing reports when a hush spread through the room. You glanced up and felt a chill run through you. Kylo Ren stood in the doorway, scanning the room. His gaze settled on you at your desk and you shivered. He strode over to you stopping in front of your desk. You gulped, and jumped at his voice coming through the helmet. "Officer (y/n), the General has informed me you are to be my doctor?" You stood shakily. "Y-yes sir, he talked to me about it this morning. Are you... ready for an appointment sir?" He paused for a moment, then nodded. "This way then sir." You led him down the hall to your new room. His boots clanked behind you making you walk a bit faster.  
You punched in the code for the door and the two of you entered the room. You grabbed a data pad off the wall and began to enter data for his records. He stood in the middle of the room, not saying anything, his breath quietly huffing through his helmet. You peeked up at him. Your voice wavered a bit as you spoke to him. "SIr um, if you would... I'll need to take your vitals and... um, you'll need to take off your armor." He turned to regard you briefly before sitting on the edge of the medical bed. You watched in fascination as he undid the clasps on his helmet. They popped open with a his and he brought the object over his head, revealing his face for the first time to you. You felt yourself flush slightly at the sight of him. He was much more attractive than you anticipated. His black hair shined and his dark eyes met yours with a steely glare. You quickly looked back down at your data pad, entering his hair and eye color into the blanks. He continued to undress as you filled out the data, you glanced up occasionally only to be met with his piercing stare. When you filled out what you could you looked up at him. He was now only in a loose-fitting pair of black pants and a tight black tank top. Your face got redder as you observed his slender but muscular figure. You moved and set his clothes on the chair next to you, and then began to explain what you needed to do.  
"I'll start with your height and weight sir, if you'd stand on the scale for me." He did as he was told, you typing in the pad as you went. Then you had him stand as you measured his height. It felt strange to you to be standing so close to him. His eyes never left you as you went through your procedures. You began by getting your thermometer. You only had to press it to his temple thanks to current technology. You then took another tool and pressed it to his wrist to take his blood pressure and heart rate. Everything seemed normal for him, although his heart rate was slightly high. You chalked it up to it being his first examination here. You pulled another, dull tool from the shelf and explained to him "I'll need you to take deep breaths when you feel me press this to you alright?" He nodded and you placed the tool on his back. He breathed deeply for you, the two of you repeating this until you moved it to his chest. He paused when you pressed the tool to him, his breath catching slightly. You looked at him in confusion, unsure what it meant exactly. "Sir, it's... normal to feel nervous but you can trust me. I'm your doctor now." He stared into your eyes. "I'm not nervous (y/n)." You blinked hearing his voice without the helmet on. You just nodded in response to him, finishing taking his vitals in silence.  
Next you decided to take a blood sample from him. It would give you much of the info you needed for his report. When you turned to him with a syringe in hand he eyed the object with narrowed eyes. You gently put a hand on his arm and pulled so that the inside of his elbow was exposed to you. He bit his bottom lip as you cleaned his arm and inserted the needle, drawing a sample from him. You placed the sample in a slot on the wall which read his blood immediately for you. You filled out your pad and turned back to him inspecting his arm. A small drop of blood had beaded at the hole you left. You gently wiped it away with a cotton ball and placed a small bandage to the spot. He chuckled slightly as you did this and you looked up at him. "I hardly think that needs a bandage (y/n), I've had much worse without any medical aid." You shrugged at him. "Well, I'm just following procedures sir. I don't want to hurt you at all. I'm here for your well-being." He gave you the slightest of smiles at this. Your face felt very hot suddenly realizing how close you were to him. He leaned in ever so slightly and you blushed even harder. He spoke softly "What's next then, doctor? Am I not due for a full skin inspection? I've heard it's important to have your doctor inspect you thoroughly, just in case." Your throat felt very dry all of a sudden. He wasn't wrong but you weren't sure you were prepared to inspect him in such a way. Such an inspection would require him to be much more... naked. He grinned at you leaning in so close that you could feel his hot breath. "What's wrong doctor (y/n)? Nervous?" You gasped slightly as he suddenly brushed his lips against yours. It wasn't a kiss exactly, but you felt your body quiver at the feeling of his soft lips. He pulled away then, standing abruptly. You backed away slowly causing him to look at you with a smirk. "Oh, don't worry (y/n), I'll be very good for you. I'd hate to make my doctor nervous. Now then, shall I undress?"


	2. Full Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part, all the smut. You're welcome.

"Oh, don't worry (y/n), I'll be very good for you. I'd hate to make my doctor nervous. Now then, shall I undress?" You gulped and nodded. Kylo grinned at you and stood, towering over you. He swiftly pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it on the pile of clothes you'd started. Your eyes widened seeing his exposed chest. He was gorgeous. His abs outlined on his pale skin made you instinctively ball your hands in fists. You wanted to... touch him. He noticed your stare and chuckled lightly. You snapped your head back up to look into his eyes defiantly. You hated how hot he was making you feel. Well, perhaps hated wasn't the right word. Your thoughts were interrupted by him pulling down his pants to reveal his (notably tightly fitting) black boxers. He tossed his pants away and slid back up onto the exam bed, lounging back with a soft sigh. When you didn't move immediately he looked up at you questioningly.   
"Is there a problem, doctor?" He asked innocently. You narrowed your eyes at him, then a sly smile spread across your lips. You decided it was time to make him feel as flustered as you felt. "Oh no sir! I was just wondering why you had left those on, it IS a full body inspection remember?" You gestured to his underwear raising one eyebrow at him. It was his turn to blush now. He lowered his hands to the waistband then paused. You walked closer to him, moving his hands out of the way. He gasped as you pulled down his boxers, exposing his half-hard cock to you. You took no shame now as you stared at it. It was... impressive. He squirmed under your scrutiny. You smirked and stepped near his face. You raised your hand and ever so gently placed it on his face, starting your "inspection". He shivered at your touch as you carefully cupped his face. Your thumbs slid to his plush lips, and he opened his mouth a bit. To your surprise he slipped one of your thumbs into his mouth. His tongue circled around the digit sensually. Your eyes fluttered at the feeling. You wished at that moment that that tongue was circling something else.   
"I'd like that too." You jumped at his words. You'd forgotten that he could read your thoughts! Had he been doing that the whole time? He answered again. "No... don't worry I don't always spy on thoughts. Only when I feel it's necessary." You bit your bottom lip in embarrassment. He stared up at you with a soft smile, and he took your hand in his. His thumb made small circles on your hand as he continued. "But as I was saying... or rather as you were thinking. Perhaps you can test out my tongue hmm? I don't think I can sit still much longer doctor. I need to do something with my energy first." You couldn't help but grin at this, and he swiftly sat up and pulled you into his lap. You moaned quietly as he pressed his lips to yours in a firm kiss. You wrapped your arms around him and ran your fingers through his soft hair. He groaned into you, pressing his tongue to your lips. You opened your mouth for him and his tongue slid into you forcefully. You returned with your tongue in desperation. The two of you battled your tongues for dominance, your kisses becoming messy. When he could take no more he flipped you over so that your back was pressed against the bed. You moaned loudly beneath him. He ground his erection into you and you bucked up, desperate for friction. He slid your regulation dress up your thighs and you pulled the rest over your head. You then quickly undid the clasps of your bra and removed that as well. Kylo marveled at your body. He swept his hands over your breasts delicately. You huffed at him, then grabbed his hands and made him knead your breasts more roughly. Taking the hint he did so, and leaned down to bite at your neck. You squirmed as he drug his tongue down your neck and to your left breast, swirling around the nipple as he flicked the other. He switched sides after a minute, leaving you moaning wantonly at his touch. You moved your arm reaching for his thick cock, giving it a heavy stroke. Ren groaned loudly, pulling your hand away. He moved back and pulled off your panties exposing you to him completely. You spread your legs so he could get a better view of your dripping pussy.  
He met your eyes as he dragged a finger teasingly over your folds making you buck up into his hand. He smiled whispering quietly "Beautiful." You moaned at his praise. He grinned at you, moving back so that his head was over your wetness. He leaned down and gave you a curious lick. You mewled and grabbed a handful of his dark hair. He slid his tongue up and down you, making you want to scream. When he found your clit, he began circling his tongue around it. As he did this he slid one finger into you. Your eyes rolled back at the hot pleasure in your core. He pumped his finger into you then added a second, all the while sucking and licking at your swollen clit. He had to use one arm to hold you down as you squirmed and bucked into him. When he added a third finger you felt a heat building at you core. Before you knew it you came hard onto his fingers. Kylo continued to pump into you until the convulsions inside of you stopped. His fingers slid out of you, and he brought them to his mouth, tasting your cum. You panted watching him. You sat up to him, pulling his hand away so that you could kiss him again. He smiled into your lips, running a hand through your hair.  
After kissing him for a moment you pulled him down so that he was laying on the table again. You turned the both of you so that you were positioned over his lap. His member leaked beads of precum. You ran a finger over them, bringing it to your lips to taste him. Kylo moaned at the sight of it. You grinned and returned your hand to his cock, giving it a stroke. He gasped and bucked his hips up trying to get more friction. You decided to waste no time and took his cock and lined it up at your entrance. He grabbed your shoulders hard as you slid him inside of of your tight core. He felt so big inside of you, and it was incredible. He filled you so perfectly, and grasped you as you began a steady pace. You rode him gently at first, wanting it to last, but Kylo was having no more waiting. He snapped his hips up suddenly to meet you. Taking the hint you thrust him into you harder. You took a handful of his hair and pulled slightly making him growl your name. You pushed yourself hard onto him, feeling your walls stretch around his length. After a moment he pushed up and you switched positions. You moaned his name loudly as he pounded into you. He growled into you, leaning in to bite and suck at your neck leaving bright red marks. You clawed at his back and bucked up to meet his relentless pace. He moved his hand and began circling a finger around your clit making stars appear in your vision. It was so much, feeling him slam into you, that you felt yourself nearing your second orgasm. Kylo's thrusts became more sporadic and deeper as he neared his climax as well. You screamed his name as you came hard around his cock. The feeling of your walls spasming around him pushed him over the edge. He groaned your name as he pumped you full of his hot cum. His thrusts slowed to a stop and he collapsed onto you. You smiled softly as you ran your hand through his hair gently. The two of you laid there for several minutes, catching your breath. With a huff he pushed up and pulled out of you carefully. You sat up leaning in to meet him with a soft kiss. He returned it with a smile and you pulled back with a small laugh.   
"Well..." you started but he pressed a finger to your lips. "I do believe I'll have to be back, yes? I don't believe I allowed you to get through all your procedures today Doctor (y/n)." He gave you a cheeky grin and kissed your forehead before standing and getting dressed. You followed his lead, and once the two of you were fully clothed you said goodbye, but not before scheduling another appointment. When you returned to your desk outside General Hux was there speaking with the head doctor. He turned to you with a curious look on his face. "Did Ren come in? I hope he wasn't too troublesome to work with." You felt your cheeks light up. "Yes sir, he came in. He uh... wasn't too bad." The General narrowed his eyes at you, then nodded and turned and left the room. You sighed as you sat in your chair, smiling to yourself. You were suddenly very glad you were given that promotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay another fanfic! There will be smut in the second chapter so don't worry :D This prolly won't be too long but I just had to write this trash heheh... Leave a comment!


End file.
